


Eyes of Emerald

by Highquiarcana



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highquiarcana/pseuds/Highquiarcana
Summary: A pushy apprentice breaks the boundaries of an introverted hermit (in more ways than one~)





	1. Just a hug

The evening sky glew a bright amber The soft forest breeze was a light whisper through the chatter of birds. Heavily in the air hung the smell of last nights rains and. . . was that firewood? The apprentice knew they must be getting close to the hermit's hovel. What a lovely place it was, tucked away deep into the sea of evergreens far off the beaten path. (Y/n) liked to think of the dinky shack as a diamond in the rough much like its owner.  
Though they didn't exactly expect a warm greeting from the gentle giant. Muriel would be expecting Asra to be the one to bring his basket of weekly rations and herbs. But as usual the magician had made himself scarce, without a breath of warning or explanation. Maybe the emerald eyed behemoth would be happy to see her? As happy as she is to have an excuse to come to his cottage in the woods. It was more than wishful thinking to say the least considering every interaction with the man had been her basically breaking down his door and annoying him with her feeble attempts at friendship. In truth (y/n) was perplexed by him, she wanted to know what thoughts twirled behind those gemstones he called eyes. What did he know about her that he wasn't telling? Pushing down her internal monologue she went on, wondering what it was about him that made her this nervous. Through the mass of earthy tones she could just make out the shingles of his hut the symphony of clucking chickens grew as she stepped closer, as did the lump in her throat. With a deep breath she made her way to the front step. Bringing her hand up she could feel the pulsation of the elaborate wardings and protections placed on the house. Before she could bring her hand down to knock the door swung open with a thud, the looming figure of a man darkening the doorway. Startled, she quickly recovered flashing a warm smile to the him before continuing.  
"Hello Muri--"  
"Go away."  
Her face quickly dropped to a frown as she defiantly huddled closer into his doorway, knowing his next move to be slamming it in her face. He met her eyes for a brief moment before shying away from the determination in her gaze.  
“Are we really going to do this again?” she chastised “I get it, you hate me, but im bearing gifts”  
With that the apprentice held up the wicker basket usually toted by a different white haired magician. The contemplation was evident in his face before he stepped aside with a deep grumble of protest for having his solitude violated. Another smile crossed her lips as she stepped inside greeting Inanna with a scrap of meat from the basket. Setting it down at the small handcrafted table she turned to him, just now realizing how carefully he stood watching her. His face contorted in thought for a long moment.  
“What is it?” she said her eyes searching his form as she unpacked various household necessities.  
Muriel's eyes hit the floor as he huffed before sitting at the table where he has a knife and small hunk of wood set up to whittle. He paused for a long while as he picked up the knife, choosing his words carefully. At first (y/n) had assumed he ignored the question and began to prepare a pot of water over the fire for dinner.  
“I don't hate you” he said finally. His eyes coming up to meet hers searching her expression. She couldn't help but notice how flustered he was, his tanned cheeks dusted lightly in pink. She grinned at him, understanding that from Muriel such a half assed sentiment meant a lot.  
“I don't hate you either. In fact” she started placing various vegetables in the broth boiling over the fire   
“i think i quite like you”  
Without missing a beat Muriel answered, seemingly regretting it moments later  
“Why?”  
Her smile faltered for a moment his emerald gaze intense on her. She moved closer to him her hand cautiously coming over his, surprised when he did not shy away  
“Because you're kind and genuine. That's more than I can say about most people” She went to pull her hand away from him only to be met with his pleading grasp. The grasp of a man starved of human contact silently begging for merely scraps of attention .Attention he would never truly admit to wanting. Instinctively she came down on him her arm wrapping around his neck, the size difference much more manageable while he is seated. Every ounce of marvelous muscle in his body tensed as an audible gasp was heard from the Hermit. Although he did not protest he did not react, nor could she see the ghost of a smile that cracked his lips. Finally she released him, his face flushed and eyes averted. He stood slowly, chains rattling on every movement before he grabbed her once more this time returning the affection with strong arms snaked around her. Though she would never expect such a display from him she was certainly grateful for his warm embrace and the toned muscle pressed so close against her body. It was her turn to blush as he let go, sitting back down and continuing his whittling as if it didn't happen. She continued with dinner in silence, but of course she could not shake the longing feeling she had in her chest for the shy hermit.


	2. Just a kiss

The wayward rays of morning sun casts a warm glow into the humble shop of the magician. She rose like any other day, alone waiting for her master's return. But there was something far different about this morning. The longing feeling she awoke with in her chest was not for her master, but a certain mysterious forest dweller. Their prolonged touches only a few moons ago left her with a deep seeded want she had yet to know. Her morning tea was cut short by a sheepish rasp at the door. The shops signs had not even been turned to open. A hopeful pang set her into action as she peered through the vibrant stained curtains. To the apprentice's delight her eyes met a dark huddled figure at her doorstep glancing nervously about. Gently she smoothed her clothes and let loose her hair. Normally visitors didn't make her feel like this but something about the flutter in her stomach made her open the door in double time.  
"Muriel~" she beamed, much to his dismay as his face lit up a bright red in the sing song manner in which she said his name. He quickly averted his gaze, casting his arm out in front of him with a familiar wicker basket in hand.   
"I just came to give this back.... Now you have it so I can go." He handed her the tote in question and made a quick turn in hopes for a hasty escape, but honestly he should have known who he was dealing with.   
"No no no not so fast mister" the smaller female stuck him with a steel glare that practically nailed him to the floor. He gulped visibly, whether it was from regret or anticipation he wasn't sure. All he knew was that looking at her big glassy orbs made him want to melt into her every whim. So naturally he glued his eyes to the floor.   
"You think you can come here without staying for tea at least?" A small smirk found it's way to her lips as she took his hand in hers pulling the mountain man into her humble abode. The apprentice met no resistance from his end as he carefully ducked through the doorway.  
"I just made a fresh pot you came just in time" she pulled up a chair for him and he silently took the invitation. The feeble wood groaned under his weight and he winced at the sound. (Y/n) placed his mug in front in front of him and he starred at it for a long moment before opting to take a sip. He dwarfed the cup in his large calloused hands. Hands that looked of hard work and pain. She followed the lines of his body up his torso, admiring every ripple of muscle and dusting of hair. She marveled how toned he was and her mind wondered how he came to be of such a physique. Her eyes followed his strong jaw she would be lying if she said she didn't find this ruggedly handsome man more than attractive. The apprentice's eyes came up to is and she found herself looking back into deep somber pools of emerald. A nervous laugh flew out of her mouth before she could stop it. The embarrassment of being caught starring boiling up in her veins meeting her cheeks with a rosey tint.  
"W-why do you Do this?" He practically grunted, his face looking equally as flustered   
"Do what?"  
"Act so nice. Like. . . Like you want me around"  
Her face softened as she pushed her way closer to him until they were merely a breath apart. Ever so cautiously she held his large rough hand in her own their eyes meeting instantly at the contact.  
"Because I do want you around. It's not that hard to tell" she said in half a laugh.  
His face fell serious as his eyes bore into hers with a look of contemplation. Muriel parted his lips as if to say something before he every so clearly snuffed the words out of his throat.  
"What is it?" She inquire his hand still in he tightening grip.  
"It doesn't matter" he huffed quickly before pulling away. The apprentice stood her ground pulling him back to her. He gave her that same longing gaze as before and she couldn't help herself. If he wouldnt make a move she would. Standing straight with no warning she slid herself into the hermits lap, her lips crushing his like her life depended on it. Muriel's entire body tensed at the sudden attack of affection. His lips felt limp and chapped beneath Hers but there was nothing more she wanted. Like a breath of fresh air his scent filled her nostrils with fire and mrryh. Instinctively his hands went to her waist before pulling away looking at her like she was mad. A grin found it's way to her face before attack him once more this time letting her tongue explore his mouth. A deep growl left his chest as he seemed to be relaxing against her minstrations. She took his hands sliding them down to her hips encouragingly as she grinded down on him. (Y/n) heard the wind leave his lungs at the friction and she pulled away from his lips to look at him. Muriel had never quite been this shade of red, his eyes half lidded and lust blown.  
"Is this okay Muri~"  
He paused a long moment looking her up and down as his hands kneaded her hips anxiously.  
". . .I've never kissed anyone"  
A knowing smile made it way to her lips  
"Well now you have"  
Her hips continued  their onslaught against his. Those emerald eyes practically rolled back into his head as he sat there fully erect beneath his pants. How could he shy away from the soft lips and white hot sparks of pleasure shooting through his body. (Y/n)'s hand moved to the fastens of his belt whilst her lips trailed his jar. Suddenly in their silent passion she heard the tumble of the locks in the shops front door. Quick as she may be she couldn't stop them from being caught red handed. Colorful scarfs and white tuffs of fluffy hair rounded the door before Asra's eyes shot wide at the debauched pair before him.


End file.
